Aurora Boreal
by Annie PWM
Summary: Uma historia tão intima quanto uma canção de ninar... Tão imperfeita quanto os pecados humanos... Qual o preço que se paga por amar demais?
1. Chapter 1

**Uma historia tão intima quanto uma canção de ninar... tão imperfeita quanto os pecados humanos... Qual o preço que se paga por amar demais?**

"_-Então eu não posso ver minha alma? Meu coração? Minha vida?"_

"_Ele me passava uma segurança tão grande, que somente olhando nos olhos do meu pai eu conseguia sentir. Somente escutando minha mãe cantando para eu dormir eu sentia. Eu precisava de Jacob..."_

"_Meu coração se aperta com a dor em sua voz, mas não posso fraquejar."_

"_Eu te amo Jake." Pensei com todas as minhas forças. "Sempre..."_

"_-Sei quem você é. – respondi. – Sei quem você é Nahuel."_

"_Renesmee absorveu o que eu tinha falado em silencio e então sorriu para mim."_

"_Estava errado por que Jacob não estava ali e eu tinha a sensação de que não ficaria certo enquanto ele não aparecesse. Enquanto ele não voltasse para casa."_

"_-Eles o pegaram. – ela respondeu com um fio de voz."_

"_Seus olhos carmim se fixam em mim e em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos me sinto corar."_

"_Eu olhei nos olhos castanhos dele e me perdi neles."_

"_Quando sua língua invadiu minha boca, me fazendo tremer com o contato de sua pele e de seu hálito gelado, me dei conta do que estava acontecendo"_

"_-Não a tirem de mim. - implorei a eles."_

"_... se ele morrer eu morro junto... eu não tenho forças para sobreviver sem ele."_

**Qual o preço? **

**Deem seus lances... O jogo vai começar!**


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, todos os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A mim cabe apenas o enredo**.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Enquanto eu andava com passos leves por entre os corredores mal iluminados eu imaginava como estaria o sol lá fora. Será que estaria brilhante ou encoberto por nuvens? Há tanto tempo eu não vejo o sol, o céu...

Meus passos ecoam pelas paredes e me fazem achar que estou sendo seguida, olho em volta, mas estou sozinha. Eles não têm motivos para me seguir, para onde eu iria? Para onde eu iria se é aqui que eu quero estar?

Querer... Há algum tempo esse verbo deixou de ter o mesmo significado para mim que tem para o resto das pessoas. Poder... eu posso, mas não quer dizer que eu quero. Ou será o contrario: será que eu quero, mas não posso?

Isso não importa de fato.

Eu estou livre, mas a liberdade é uma coisa subjetiva. Eu posso sair desses corredores mal iluminados e ver a luz do sol a qualquer hora, mas eu não me sentiria aquecida. É aqui que esta o meu sol. É aqui que esta minha vida.

E como eu posso ir embora e deixar minha vida presa por eles?

Não é uma solução cabível.

Quando chego à porta do quarto, escuto o som do seu coração. Não me mexo, querendo escutar para sempre esse som. O som que me diz que ele esta vivo. Que _eu_ estou viva. Mas então seu grito abafado me açoita e eu percebo que ele não esta sozinho no quarto.

Torturado... mais uma vez estou sendo torturada.

* * *

**Bem esse é apenas o começo... O primeiro capítulo vem em breve. Eu sei que começo de fic sempre é meio chata, mas se você gostou comente!**

**Reviews me faz muito feliz!**


	3. Reencontro

**Disclamer: Todos os personagens e toda a historia pertence a Stephenie Meyer, a mim cabe apenas o enredo.**

**Feliz Ano Novo atrasado a quem estiver lendo a fic! Como vocês verão a seguir a fic tem vários POV´S diferentes. A história se foca em Renesmee e Jacob, mas tem Shipper de outros casais também. **

**Obrigada Tri Carlie, primeira review da fic... eba! \0/ E a Celi Yep, suas reviews me inspiram muito!**

**Se tiver erros, desculpe, eu mesma estou revisando, então às vezes escapa algum erro.**

**Chega de enrolação, e vamos ao primeiro capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Reencontro**

**POV Edward Cullen**

Eu estava deitado com os olhos fechados cantando baixinho a canção que eu tinha feito para minha filha. Estava pensando nelas – minha mulher e minha filha. Ambas tinham saído para caçar. Eu tinha resolvido ficar e deixar as duas aproveitarem o momento mãe e filha.

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado a ser tão feliz. Carlisle falava de paraíso, mas esse era meu paraíso. Minha família, segura. Eu sorri ao pensar nelas, minha mulher e minha menininha. As mulheres da minha vida. É claro que nessa conta eu tinha que colocar Esme – minha mãe –, Alice – minha irmã insuportavelmente irritante – e ate mesmo Rosalie entrava na conta. Eu teria que agradecer a Rose pelo resto da existência por ter apoiado Bella quando eu não fui capaz.

Estava tão confortável em minha cama – que eu dividia com minha Bella – que poderia dormir, se eu fosse capaz. Tanto que só soube que teríamos um convidado quando o cheiro invadiu minhas narinas. Queimando e fazendo um rosnado sair da minha garganta...

* * *

**POV Jacob Black**

Eu já não aguentava mais. Eu sabia que não seria exatamente bem vindo naquela casa, já que era meio da semana. Mas eu já não aguentava mais; doía fisicamente não vê-la. Ter que esperar mais três dias. Três poucos dias, você pode pensar, mas já fazia quase três semanas que não nos víamos. Por motivos estúpidos, sem nenhuma importância e por culpa exclusivamente minha. Meu trabalho no campus, um projeto da universidade, um carro de um colega para arrumar... Como eu sou estupido!

Cheguei à porta e escutei o rosnado do leitor de mentes vindo do andar de cima. Ele não me queria aqui e não era o único. A loura abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos. Ela ficou na minha frente impedindo a passagem, mas sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Apenas me encarava. E consegui, não sei como, desviar dela e entrar na casa, ela passou por mim e subiu as escadas lançando um olhar mortal na minha direção.

Minha pequena não estava em casa, notei assim que entrei. Logo na sala vi Jasper e Emmett também em pé me encarando, mas não tão mortíferos quanto à loura.

-Não é dia de visita é? – perguntou Jasper – Não sabia que viria em plena quarta-feira.

Não respondi nada.

-Você não deveria ter vindo Jacob. – disse Edward descendo as escadas e se juntando a seus irmãos.

-Então eu não posso ver minha alma? Meu coração? Minha vida? – disse sendo um pouco dramático. Ok, talvez sendo muito dramático, mas era a verdade.

O leitor apenas revirou os olhos e foi interrompido pela baixinha.

-Não sejam insensíveis. – disse Alice que vinha saltitando escada a baixo. Eu realmente gostava daquela baixinha. – Ele esta falando a verdade. Nenhum dos dois conseguiria ficar mais tempo sem se ver.

O jeito como Alice encarava o meu _imprinting_ tão naturalmente era um pouco embaraçoso. Quer dizer, ela falava como se Renesmee já me pertencesse. Eu não era tolo para pensar isso. É claro que eu a considerava minha. Minha pequena, meu anjo, minha vida. Mas eu não era tão egoísta a ponto de reivindica-la assim.

Ela teria escolhas, é claro. E qualquer que fosse eu estaria ao lado dela, a menos que ela não quisesse. Mas eu não iria pensar nisso. Nessie era apenas um bebê. Eu me preocuparia com isso quando chegasse a hora.

Quando olhei em volta todos me encaravam como se eu fosse um retardado mental. Eu estava voando alto enquanto eles esperavam uma reação minha.

-Ah obrigado Alice. – eu meio que gaguejei, meio que murmurei.

Edward me disse que Bella e Nessie tinham saído para caçar, então eu me empoleirei no sofá começando a assistir um jogo que eles deviam estar assistindo antes deu chegar, e fiquei esperando meu anjinho chegar.

* * *

**POV Renesmee Cullen**

Tum-tum tum-tum tum-tum... O som do coração da minha futura presa ainda pulsava. Não era algo emocionante como caçar com Emmett, mas ainda assim era empolgante. Ou seria empolgante se eu não estivesse tão dispersa.

Há quase um mês eu não via meu Jake. Aquilo era muito tempo. Tempo demais na minha opinião. Mesmo nós nos falando por telefone e por Skype todos os dias eu ainda sentia um buraco no meu peito que surgiu no dia em que eu me mudei de Forks com minha família. Esse buraco esteve sempre comigo desde então.

Tum-tum tum-tum tum-tum... eu me preparei e ataquei o pequeno cervo. Na realidade ele não era pequeno, sendo um dos maiores do rebanho, mas eu poderia estar caçando um tigre de bengala que não faria efeito. O sangue do animal molhou minha garganta.

Era bom, não exatamente gostoso como sangue humano, mas melhor que grande parte das comidas humanas de qualquer forma. O animal ficou inanimado em meus braços e eu senti a familiar pontada de culpa por ter lhe tirado a vida. Rapidamente o coloquei na grama e sai de perto. Outros predadores cuidariam dele.

Minha mãe estava me observando atentamente de perto. Eu não sorri ao captar seu olhar, não adiantaria fingir para ela.

-Pronta para ir? – ela perguntou.

Eu suspirei. Não estava pronta para enfrentar minha família tentando em vão em animar. Ter que sorrir, mesmo sabendo que eles não se deixavam enganar. Eu estava sendo egoísta, deixando todos infelizes com minha própria apatia. Mesmo assim concordei e fomos andando para casa.

-Quer conversar? – perguntou minha mãe.

Eu dei de ombros. De uns tempos para cá não sentia vontade de conversar com ninguém. Com uma notável exceção, é claro.

-Sábado está próximo. – disse minha linda mãe tentando me confortar. – Ele virá nesse final de semana.

-Ainda faltam três dias. – deixei escapar. Três longos dias!

-Esta perto. – disse mamãe – Ah, que tal se corrêssemos? – falou ela mais uma vez querendo me distrair.

Ou querendo _se_ distrair. Ela sempre ficava perturbada quando eu falava daquela maneira sobre Jake.

-Você vai ganhar. – constatei com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios.

Mais para deixa-la feliz do que por vontade própria comecei a correr. Minha mãe me acompanhava de perto ainda com a expressão meio perturbada pela forma que eu falava do Jake.

Nós não falávamos sobre _imprinting _e eu não tinha certeza se eles sabiam que eu sabia. Nem mesmo sabia se Jake tinha consciência da minha descoberta. Grande parte eu adivinhei, outras eu simplesmente sabia e algumas eu ouvi em La Push quando ia lá. Eu não era boba, então juntei dois e dois e cheguei a minha conclusão.

Mas isso não importava para mim. Não de verdade. Eu tinha certeza que amaria Jake com a mesma intensidade com ou sem _imprinting_. Contudo, não conseguia entender o porquê da preocupação da minha mãe.

Quando chegamos perto o suficiente da casa para eu distinguir os cheiros da minha família eu estanquei. Inspirei profundamente e sem nem mesmo olhar para trás disparei para casa. Como um imã eu fui puxada por aquele cheiro que eu tanto amava.

Jake, meu Jake, meu lobo...

* * *

**POV Bella Cullen**

Eu estava preocupada com minha filha naquele momento. A forma como ela falava, ou reagia – por que ela não era de falar muito, principalmente esses dias em que quase não ouvíamos sua voz de soprano – a forma como ela falava de Jacob não era normal.

Eu sabia disso, pois era a mesma forma que eu falava de Edward no começo e ainda hoje me pego falando. Com adoração, com amor, com admiração... Não deveria se assim para uma criança. Renesmee só tem quatro anos. Por mais que ela parece ter 11 ou doze, ela só tem quatro anos de vida!

Quando senti o cheiro, senti alivio e raiva. Alivio, pois finalmente Nessie iria sorrir e aliviar seu coraçãozinho. Raiva pelo ciúme infundado que eu às vezes ainda sentia de Jake.

Quando Nessie sentiu o cheiro sua expressão se tornou incrédula por meio segundo e então ficou maravilhada. Ela correu para casa com o coração acelerado. Eu me mantive ao lado dela e vi suas bochechas se tornarem afogueadas.

Ela correu em direção a Jacob que também já estava esperando por ela de braços abertos. Ela pulou nele com tanto entusiasmo que quase o desequilibrou. Eu sorri. Para ela, ele é apenas o Jake, seu melhor amigo e protetor. Esse entusiasmo infantil dela revelava isso. Mas por quanto tempo seria assim? Eu não queria pensar nisso, não sabia como reagir quando chegasse a hora.

Ficaram abraçados por tempo suficiente para Edward ter que interromper e mesmo após desfazerem o abraço continuaram próximos.

-Hei Jake. – cumprimentei meu amigo com um abraço.

-Bells. – ele sorriu para mim.

Não pude deixar de me sentir aquecida e não era apenas por causa da temperatura dele. Jake me tratava como sempre. Me fazia sentir humana. Ele é meu melhor amigo... e eu gostava disso.

Me aproximei de Edward e ele beijou meus cabelos. Trocamos um olhar cheio de significados, mas não dissemos nada. Jake e Nessie sentaram no sofá e começaram a colocar em dia as semanas que ficaram afastados.

Mais tarde, depois do jantar, eles foram para o quarto de Nessie. Eu prestava atenção nas vozes e Edward nos pensamentos. Não era que desconfiássemos de Jake, mas estar atento a nossa filha já era algo automático. Um minuto ou dois depois Edward bufou e eu o olhei curiosa.

-Jacob a vê como um bebê; e ainda pior que nós dois. Ele não vê que ela esta crescendo.

-E isso não é bom? – perguntei em duvida. – Mas nós já sabíamos disso. – acrescentei.

-É bom. Apenas me pergunto como vai ser quando chegar a hora. Não quero estar na cabeça dele.

Eu não falei nada, mas fiquei pensando nisso e escutando as risadas de Nessie...

Jake ficou com Nessie ate ela pegar no sono. Ela dormiu grudada nele. Depois ele desceu as escadas e foi comer o que tinha sobrado do jantar.

-Hei. – falei chegando na porta.

-Hei. – ele falou com a boca cheia.

-Como você esta Jake? – perguntei encostando-me na bancada.

-Bem. – disse ele ainda comendo.

-Surpresa você aqui hoje. – falei para ele.

-Não vou me desculpar. – respondeu Jacob na defensiva.

-Não estou pedindo que se desculpe, – esclareci – Você sabe por que acho melhor que vocês só se vejam aos finais de semana. Não é saudável para nenhum dos dois que sejam tão dependentes um do outro. Ter uma vida que não gire apenas em torno de Nessie é bom para você.

-Eu sei – admitiu ele suspirando - eu não ia vir – ele parou tomando um copo de suco – mas não conseguiria mais...

Ele deixou a frase inacabada. Ele não conseguiria mais ficar longe dela. Eu analisei aquilo por um momento e acabei sorrindo para ele que me olhava apreensivo. Enquanto Jacob estivesse perto de Renesmee, ela estaria segura. Isso era tudo que eu poderia pedir...

* * *

**Se você chegou ate aqui não custa nada descer mais um pouco e comentar. *-***


	4. Visitante

Disclamer: Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 2 – Visitante **

**POV Alice Cullen**

A risada de Nessie enchia a sala. Era gostoso de ouvir. Há semanas que ninguém conseguia faze-la sorrir. Mas agora ela sorria. Eu estava feliz com isso, apesar de significar que grande parte do futuro seria um mistério para mim.

Eu tentava ver ao redor deles, mas como quase todos giravam ao redor de Nessie e Nessie nesse momento girava ao redor de Jacob eu quase não conseguia distinguir as coisas. Apenas detalhes mundanos como o tempo não me escapavam por completo.

Já era sábado. Há três dias Jacob estava aqui. Apesar do fedor era legal ter Jacob em casa. Suas piadas de louras para implicar com Rosalie valiam a pena. E ter Nessie tão feliz também. Eu não entendia por que todos se empenhavam tanto em fazer com que eles vivessem separados. Mesmo sem conseguir ver direito eu sabia que o destino deles estavam unidos.

Sorri um pouco som esse pensamento. "O destino deles estão unidos" eu parecia uma charlatã quando falava assim.

Todos estavam na sala, mesmo Carlisle tinha tirado o dia de folga para ficar com a família, mas afinal quem não gostava de ver a felicidade no rostinho de Nessie? Eu ainda pensava que ela tinha algum dom que fazia as pessoas se apaixonarem por ela.

-Acho que podíamos fazer um piquenique. – propôs Nessie – O que acha Alice?

Nessie não me chamava mais de tia. Alias não chamava mais ninguém de tio ou tia. Eu achava ruim, mas entendia. Ela já parecia estar na pré-adolescência, eu não tinha aparência para ser tia, mas mesmo assim sentia falta da época que ela me chamava de tia Alice, mesmo que as vezes ela chamasse sem perceber.

-O tempo estará perfeito. – respondi sabendo que era isso que ela queria saber.

Ela sorriu e começou a fazer planos para o domingo. Um piquenique. Claro que todos deveriam ir, essa era a felicidade para ela. A família toda junta.

Tentei ver o que aconteceria nesse domingo. Eu odiava não ter um cronograma formado para o dia. Tentei ver o que faríamos. Mas por algum motivo eu não conseguia nos ver nesse piquenique.

Parecia que nós não iriamos. Franzi o cenho. Fechei os olhos e tentei de novo. Nada. Nenhum de nós iriamos nesse piquenique. Mas por quê?

Então uma imagem veio na minha mente. Embaçada. Mal focalizada, mas o suficiente para esclarecer o porquê não iriamos no piquenique de Renesmee. Alguém estava vindo...

Olhei para Edward que me encarava. Ele não era o único que tinha percebido que tinha acontecido algo de errado, mas era o único que via o que eu via. Uma ameaça. Um vampiro estava vindo...

* * *

**POV Renesmee Cullen**

-O que vamos levar? – perguntei a Jake.

Eu estava animada com a ideia do piquenique. Era algo que nunca fizemos e ter todos aqui era maravilhoso; Alice disse que o tempo estaria perfeito. Estaria tudo perfeito.

-Qualquer coisa que quiser Nessie. – respondeu meu Jake. Eu revirei os olhos, ele sempre fazia o que eu queria.

Pequei uma folha e uma caneta que estavam na mesa do centro e comecei a fazer uma lista do que precisaríamos. Comida... muita comida para o Jake. Suco, doces, sorvetes, uma cesta e uma toalha. Só isso.

-O que acha Jake? – olhei para ele sorrindo, mas meu sorriso se perdeu ao ver sua expressão. Ele estava preocupado.

Olhei para meu pai e minha mãe e o pânico tomou conta de mim. Algo estava errado. Aqueles olhares, eu já tinha visto aqueles olhares. Há quase quatro anos atrás. Quando tia Alice tinha sumido, quando eu pensei que fosse perder tudo que amo. Quando a única certeza que minha mãe me dera foi que eu ficaria com Jake.

-O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei. Minha voz estava um pouco trêmula.

Minha mãe olhou de relance para o meu pai com dúvida estampado em seu rosto. Ela também não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Olhei para o meu pai em busca de esclarecimento. "Que não sejam eles" rezei em silencio "Que não sejam eles".

-Não são eles. – respondeu meu pai chegando perto de mim. – Fique calma. – ele pediu.

E então eu percebi que minha respiração tinha acelerado e meu corpo tremia levemente, como eu era covarde! Tentei me controlar. Não são eles, meu pai tinha dito. Não havia motivos para preocupação. Não são eles. Não são os Volturi.

-Alice... – disse minha mãe.

Alice olhou para o meu pai que assentiu uma única vez, tão imperceptivelmente que eu não teria notado se não estivesse encarando seu rosto de anjo.

-Joham esta vindo. – respondeu Alice.

Joham. Quem é Joham? Pensei em quem eu conhecia, mas ninguém veio a minha mente. Eu não conhecia nenhum Joham. Não era nenhum vampiro que tinha vindo testemunhar a meu favor.

Olhei para minha mãe. A expressão dela estava confusa, mas então clareou quando ela associou o nome a pessoa. "Quem é Joham?" perguntei a meu pai.

-Quanto tempo Alice? – perguntou minha mãe. Meu pai ignorou minha pergunta.

-Minutos. Dez minutos no máximo. – esclareceu ela. – Eu não vi antes por que ele esta acompanhado pelas...

Quem é Joham? Por quem ele esta acompanhado? O que ele quer? As perguntas pipocavam na minha cabeça, mas continuavam sem resposta. E vasculhei em minha mente novamente, mas eu não conhecia nenhum Joham.

-Edward você consegue ouvi-lo? – perguntou Carlisle;

-Ainda não. – respondeu meu pai.

Joham...

-Vocês conseguem levar Nessei para fora?

Joham... eu não conhecia ninguém com esse nome, mas eu já tinha ouvido esse nome. Forcei meu cérebro a pensar.

-Não há tempo. – respondeu meu pai.

Joham...

-Jacob talvez você devesse ficar lá fora. – disse meu pai. – Se algo der errado você entra.

Duas coisas aconteceram quase ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro eu lembrei quem é Joham. É claro que eu não o conhecia. Parecia que tinha sido em outra vida que eu tinha ouvido esse nome. Mas eu lembrava com clareza.

"_- O nome do seu pai? – perguntou Caius._

_-Joham – respondeu Nahuel. – Ele se considera cientista. Acha que esta criando uma nova super-raça."_

Segundo, foi algo que meu pai falou. Senti o chão fugir dos meus pés quando meu pai sugeriu que Jacob fosse embora. E não foi apenas uma sensação psicológica. Jake me pegou no colo, me embalando como se eu fosse um bebê.

-Não. – disse Jake.

"Não." Eu disse em meus pensamentos.

Eu precisava de Jacob perto de mim. Ele me passava uma segurança tão grande, que somente olhando nos olhos do meu pai eu conseguia sentir. Somente escutando minha mãe cantando para eu dormir eu sentia. Eu precisava de Jacob...

E se fosse uma emboscada? E se Jake fosse para fora e fosse ferido?

"Não."

-Tudo bem. – reconsiderou meu pai. – Você fica.

-Talvez fosse melhor Jacob e Renesmee ficarem lá em cima enquanto recebemos nosso convidado. – disse Caslisle.

-Boa ideia. – concordou meu pai.

Minha mãe estava ao lado de Jake, me segurando junto com ele. Tinha preocupação nos seus belos olhos dourados. Jake me permitiu ficar em pé e minha mãe me abraçou.

-Não se preocupe. – disse ela no meu ouvido. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem.

"Você vai ficar bem". Eu já tinha escutado aquilo antes. Me agarrei a minha mãe querendo acreditar que não era nada de grave, querendo protege-la de alguma forma, querendo tirar toda a minha família dali e colocá-los em segurança.

Então ela me soltou e Jake voou para o meu quarto comigo no colo. Ele me colocou na minha cama e examinou a janela. Em seguida ele se sentou na minha cama me puxando para ele. Eu tentei me concentrar apenas na respiração dele.

Inspira... expira... inspira... expira... inspira... expira...

Quando escutei o som de um carro se aproximando tanto eu quanto Jacob paramos de respirar.

* * *

**POV Edward Cullen**

Ninguém se movia. Bella estava ao meu lado, eu estava com o braço por sua cintura. Ela não me deixava ver seus pensamentos. Todos os outros estavam em alvoroço. Os pensamentos de todos enchem minha mente, mas eu me fixava em apenas um pensamento. Minha filha.

O medo dela me fazia forte. Mas o medo dela não era por si mesma, ela temia por nós, por todos nós. Como ela é parecida com Bella! Alguns dizem que ela se parece comigo, mas tenho quase certeza que se eu pudesse escutar os pensamentos de Bella a qualquer hora, seria exatamente como os de Renesmee.

Jacob estava preparado para lutar. Contudo, quando Bella abraçou Nessie eu vi pelos pensamentos dele o olhar que minha bela esposa mandou a ele. E mais uma vez, me surpreendi com a forma com que eles estavam conectados. Jacob entendeu imediatamente o que Bella quis dizer.

"Fuja com ela." Foi a tradução em seus pensamentos. Jacob tinha entendido no mesmo instante. E ele faria, é claro que faria. Para proteger Nessie ele faria tudo. Exatamente como eu. Exatamente como Bella. Exatamente como todos da família.

Jacob observava a janela, analisando a altura para pular com Nessie. Minha filhinha estava mais uma vez em pânico e Jacob voltou para perto dela. Ela se controlou. Eles se acalmaram. As respirações de ambos estavam no mesmo ritmo, mas pararam abruptamente quando um carro parou em frente.

"Finalmente..." pensou Joham .

"Não deveríamos ter vindo." Pensava em pânico uma das filhas dele.

"Isso não é certo." Pensava outra.

"Edward o que ele quer?" perguntou meu pai. Carlisle tentava manter a expressão tranquila, para acalmar o resto de nós. Ele sabia que se ele perdesse o controle nós provavelmente perderíamos também. "Ele a quer?"

Sacudi minimamente a cabeça. Ele a quer!

Joham bateu na porta e todos ficaram tensos, Jasper por sentir o que todos sentiam era o mais tenso de nós. Ele estava preparado para atacar. Alice tentava ver o que aconteceria, mas tantos híbridos a impediam de ver o futuro, nem mesmo minutos à frente. Emmett apesar de estar empolgado com uma possível briga, estava preocupado também, não tanto quanto os outros, mas a sua própria maneira. Rosalie estava disposta a tudo, ainda me surpreendia a forma como ela amava Nessie; não é algo que se esperasse da fútil Rosalie Hale. Esme e Carlisle tentavam manter a calma, mas mesmo sem ler a mente de Jasper eu sentia a tensão que emanava deles.

Por fim Bella. Que eu não sabia o que estava pensando. Minha Bella que estava com o olhar decidido e que mais uma vez era um mistério para mim. Jacob e Renesmee estavam atentos a todos os movimentos.

Carlisle abriu a porta e encarou o homem e três jovens que estavam do lado de fora. Joham estava cauteloso e ansioso para conhecer minha filha, mas sua expressão é perfeitamente educada enquanto se dirigi ao meu pai.

-Bom dia – ele começou e senti Bella ficar mais rígida ao meu lado – Meu nome é Joham e essas são minhas filhas Elisabeth, Lucy e Margaret.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou Carlisle – Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, mas o que quer?

Joham analisou as pessoas na sala e escutou o som do coração da minha filha, sua curiosidade aumentou quando escutou o coração de Jacob e seu cheiro. Ele sabia sobre Jacob. Ele estava pensando no que os Volturi tinham dito quando o procuraram.

"_-Uma espécie completamente desconhecida que vive para nós caçar..."_ A voz de Aro penetrava a mente dele fazendo a curiosidade borbulhar.

-Acredito que saibam quem sou. – ele disse olhando para cada membro da minha família com demasiado interesse.

As filhas dele permaneceram em silencio ao lado dele. Estão nervosas com o que Joham está fazendo, mas não ousam contradize-lo. Os pensamentos delas eram como suas atitudes silenciosos, porém cautelosos.

-Sabemos. – respondeu Carlisle.

-Gostaria muito de conhecer a criatura magnifica, que assim como minhas filhas é hibrida. – ele respondeu como se estivesse falando de um experimento de laboratório. Tanto eu quanto todos os outros rosnamos ao mesmo tempo. – Creio que essa menina que vocês trouxeram ao mundo pertence a mim por direito. Eu comecei isso há séculos atrás e ela pertence a mim.

Tantas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo que mesmo com sentidos avançados foi complicado acompanhar tudo. Bella escapou do meu abraço avançando para ele, as filhas dele se jogaram na frente. Rosalie tentava se libertar de Emmett e atacar. Jasper sentia o gosto de veneno na boca, reação reflexa de todos os outros e de si mesmo. Eu comecei a avançar, sem saber direito se segurava Bella ou a ajudava a matar Joham. Quando Bella finalmente alcançou Joham um grito suave fez todos paralisarem.

-Parem. – Nessie gritou e eu vi que Jacob estava tentando mantê-la lá em cima, e ela se debatia para livrar-se do aperto dele e descer. – Não...

* * *

**Olá a quem esta lendo a fic...**

**Bem pessoal, mais um capitulo postado, apesar da demora. Prometo fazer o possível para não demorar tanto para o próximo capitulo, mas eu tinha que ler a saga antes de publicar esse capitulo para confirmar alguns detalhes, mas enfim, ai esta... o que vocês acharam? **

**Eu sei que as vezes não da tempo de comentar, mas uma review deixa um autor tão feliz, sem falar que nós faz postar mais rápido ainda, então, façam um esforço, nem que seja para dizer um "Ficou bom!", já ta valendo. *-***

**Obrigada a jess-chan, Carol e CeliYep pelos comentários, eles me fizeram muito feliz!**

**Ate o próximo capitulo...**


	5. Evolução

**Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Crepúsculo pertence a Stephanie Meyer como vocês sabem, e nada me pertence a não ser o enredo.**

**Bem, aproveitem!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Evolução **

**POV Jacob Black**

Renesmee gritava desesperadamente e eu tentava segura-la. Era difícil, ela é forte. Muito forte.

-Me solte Jake. – ela gritava agitando os bracinhos. – Eu tenho que ajuda-los.

-Não Renesmee – respondi apertando meus braços em volta dela sem machuca-la – Você não vai descer.

-Não – ela gritou novamente – Joham é a mim que você quer. Não os machuque.

Meu coração se apertava com a dor em sua voz, mas não podia fraquejar. Não podia deixar que Nessie descesse.

-Por favor, Nessie. – imploro a ela. – Por favor...

Ela me olha. Em seus olhos castanhos vejo medo. A abraço e a tranquilizo da melhor forma que consigo.

-Fique aqui Renesmee – peço de novo – Eu vou lá, mas você fica aqui, por favor, meu anjo.

"Não" ela coloca seus pensamentos na minha cabeça. "Não Jake, não vá."

-Tudo bem. – respondo – Mas você também não vai.

La embaixo escuto as conversas. Parece que os ânimos se acalmaram com os gritos de Renesmee. As vozes estão baixas, tanto que duvido que Nessie consiga escutar o que eles estão falando.

Eu por outro lado, consigo escutar perfeitamente as vozes lá em baixo.

-Ela não é sua. – diz Carlisle, sua voz geralmente calma estava distorcida.

-Ela é como minhas filhas. –diz Joham dessa vez.

-Isso não lhe dá direito nenhum sobre minha filha. – Edward estava quase descontrolado.

-Ela... – a voz do maníaco começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

-Ela é minha filha... – disse Edward.

-Papai, por favor, eu lhe disse que a menina não nos pertence. – disse uma voz diferente que eu achei ser uma das filhas desse louco. – Nos desculpem, nós não queremos fazer mal nenhum a ela nem a vocês.

-Cale a boca Lucy. – diz Joham – Eu sei do que estou falando...

-Olhe aqui Joham, - diz Carlisle – pense bem. Olhe bem Joham, minha família é grande e forte e nós estamos dispostos a defender Renesmee de quem for e como for.

Renesmee se aperta em mim, seus bracinhos me apertam e ela treme levemente.

-_Chii _– tento acalma-la – Tudo bem Nessie. Eles já estão resolvendo tudo lá em baixo. Chii...

-O que esta acontecendo lá? – ela perguntou – Não consigo escutar nada.

-Eles só estão acertando as coisas. – respondi voltando à atenção para o que eles estavam falando lá em baixo.

-... Podemos vê-la então? – perguntou o vampiro. – Eu apenas quero olhar para sua filha. Ouvi muitas coisas a respeito dela.

-Ah sim, imagino que os Volturi tenham lhe procurado – disse Caslisle. – Importa-se se conversamos em particular?

-De forma alguma. – respondeu Johan.

Escutei passos, quatro pessoas indo em direção do escritório de Carlisle. Bella, Carlisle, Edward e o vampiro maníaco, imagino. Tento escutar o que eles estão dizendo, mas não consigo ouvir nada.

-Jake – diz a vozinha do meu anjo – e agora?

-Vamos ficar aqui em cima até que sua mãe venha. – digo firme para passar confiança a ela. Mas é claro que ela não acredita.

-Vai ficar tudo bem não vai? – ela pergunta e percebo medo em sua voz de soprano.

-Claro que vai Nessie. – respondo sorrindo – Você está segura.

"Não é por mim que tenho medo." Ela responde através dos seus pensamentos.

-Eu sei. – falo, e sabia mesmo. Ela só estava preocupada com a família dela. – Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eles são muitos e Johan está sozinho. Eles não estão em perigo Nessie.

-E as filhas dele?

-São tão perigosas quanto você. – respondi tentando distrai-la. E funcionou.

-Hei, eu sou perigosa. – ela disse franzindo a cenho. Sorriu com isso.

-Ah é verdade, você é um monstrinho. – nem bem terminei de falar isso, a loura entrou no quarto chegando perto de Nessie.

-Tudo bem querida? – perguntou ela. Eu tinha que admitir que por mais insuportável que Rosalie fosse às vezes ela amava Nessie. Isso era muito estranho, mas bastava para mim. Se ela ama Nessie, eu não posso odiá-la. Mas quanto a implica-la... ai já era outra coisa.

-Onde está mamãe e papai? Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Nessie aflita.

-Estão bem, não se preocupe. – Rosalie respondeu – Johan está conversando com Carlisle, Edward e Bella agora, mas logo ele vai embora.

-O que eles estão conversando? – perguntou Nessie.

-Eu não sei. – Rosalie disse para Nessie e em seguida olhou para mim pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto. Foi um olhar cheio de significado, o perigo ainda não tinha chegado ao fim. – Você continue aqui mocinha. Eu vou descer. E... não se preocupe Renesmee. Você esta segura querida.

Nessie não disse nada. Ficou encarando a porta por um bom tempo abraçada a mim. Os minutos passaram e nem sinal de movimento na casa. Não consegui escutar nada do que eles estavam conversando. De vez em quando ouvi alguns passos impacientes, mas logo paravam também.

-Não acha que está demorando demais? – perguntou Nessie.

-Eles devem ter muita coisa para conversar. – respondi apesar de achar a mesma coisa. Estava demorando demais.

As horas se arrastavam, eu já estava quase descendo quando escutei um barulho diferente. Eles estavam saindo do escritório de Carlisle. Nessie também escutou e ficou atenta. Segundos depois Bella surgiu no quarto.

-Mamãe. – suspirou Nessie aliviada.

-Tudo bem amor. – ela respondeu abraçando Nessie, mas olhando diretamente para mim. – Renesmee gostaria de conhecer as filhas de Johan? – perguntou Bella e eu quase enfartei. O que?

-Bella! – disse em choque.

-O que me diz? – perguntou Bella a Nessie me ignorando por completo.

Nessie olhou para mim e em seguida colocou a mãozinha no rosto de Bella que assentiu a pergunta que ela fez. Depois Bella negou a alguma outra pergunta muda e então Nessie disse em voz alta.

-Quero conhece-las. –ela ficou em pé e estendeu a mão para mim. – Vamos Jake?

Me levante mecanicamente. Não entendia qual era a deles em permitir que esse maníaco se aproximasse de Nessie. Bella fez uma espécie de sinal para mim e caminhou ao lado de Nessie. O que quer que Bella queira falar para mim, queria dizer que eu não me afastasse de Nessie. E eu não me afastaria dela mesmo. Alguma coisa me dizia que o perigo ainda não tinha passado.

Chegamos à sala e quando eu vi os olhos daquele louco fixados em Nessie, como se analisasse um ratinho de laboratório, perdi o controle. Não sei o que eles estavam pensando, mas aquele cara não iria chegar perto de minha Nessie.

* * *

**POV Bella Cullen**

-Jacob não. – gritei tentando faze-lo parar. Foi em vão. Ele avançou para Joham, se transformando em pleno ataque. O lobo castanho avermelhado avançou para o vampiro que mesmo surpreso se preparou para o ataque.

Eles se chocaram atravessando a parede de vidro e caindo no jardim da frente. As filhas de Joham gritaram e foram ao encontro do pai que se desviava das investidas de Jacob. Joham não atacava, apenas se defendia e por mais absurdo que parecesse não tentou nem uma vez machucar Jacob.

Abracei Renesmee para impedi-la de avançar para a briga e grito por Edward.

-Edward o segure. – grito ainda abraçando Renesmee, mas ela não se move.

"Jacob não" vejo os pensamentos de Nessie na minha mente.

O pânico que ela sente em pensar que Jacob pode se machucar e tamanho que tremo com a força dos seus pensamentos. Ela o olha com terror, mas parece paralisada, se não fosse por seus pensamentos eu pensaria que ela esta inconsciente da luta a nossa frente.

Edward se põe entre eles e com a ajuda de Emmett e Jasper consegue afastar Jacob de Joham, mas ele ainda avança. Jacob ainda queria a cabeça de Joham e, sinceramente, eu também queria... Jacob consegue se livrar de Edward mais uma vez e novamente avança para Joham, antes, porem que ele o alcance escuto os pensamentos de Nessie com absoluta clareza.

"Jacob pare!" a voz de Renesmee, diferente das outras vezes, soa longe, como se ela estivesse gritando com apropria boca e não através de seus pensamentos. A diferença é tão grande que por um momento me esqueço da luta e me concentro apenas na minha filha.

Quando olho em volta vejo todos encarando Nessie. Jacob a olha como se não pudesse acreditar. Eu não entendo o que o fez parar. Olho para Edward em busca de esclarecimento e então a ficha cai quando vejo seu rosto de anjo com uma expressão incrédula olhando para nossa filha.

Todos escutaram Renesmee!

Ela projetou seus pensamentos para além dela mesma... Arfo surpresa com essa descoberta.

Jacob parece recobrir a razão, pois se afasta de Johan ainda encarando Nessie. Ele olha para mim e em seguida caminha em direção à parte de trás da casa.

-Bem, isso foi interessante. – diz Joham.

Olho para ele comprovando que ele deve mesmo ser louco e volto para dentro de casa com Renesmee. Edward esta do meu lado em um nanossegundo e me olha transparecendo a mesma preocupação que eu sei que deve estar em meu rosto.

-Joham agora você sabe o que pode acontecer se continuar com essa ideia sobre Renesmee. – disse Carlisle. – Acho melhor ir embora e seguir como combinamos.

-Ah sim. – respondeu Joham que estava cercado pelas filhas. – Vejo que me equivoquei. Não quero que achem que sou um louco, vi apenas conhecer e estou satisfeito com o que vi. Vocês cuidam da menina como cuido das minhas filhas. Vocês podem não acreditar, mas prezo muito por elas.

Joham olha para Nessie encolhida entre mim e Edward e faz uma pequena reverencia.

-Foi gratificante conhece-los. Espero manter contato. – ele sorri para Carlisle e entra no carro seguido pelas filhas. Uma delas, a que se manifestou na sala, Lucy, da um pequeno sorriso a Nessie e entra seguindo as irmãs.

O carro faz a curva e então eu suspiro.

Jacob aparece quase que instantaneamente já na sua forma humana vestindo uma roupa que pelo que parecia pertencia a Emmett e puxa Nessie para um abraço que ela não corresponde. Ela franze o cenho e fica imóvel.

-Nessie... – chama Jacob em duvida. Todos a encaram querendo saber o porquê dessa reação. Edward esboça um sorriso de canto, zombeteiro.

-Nunca mais se coloque em perigo por uma bobagem Jacob Black. – Renesmee fala em tom serio e determinado e em seguida se atira para Jake que sorri.

... ... ... ...

-O que foi aquilo Edward? – pergunto. Edward me seguiu ate nosso quarto depois que colocamos Nessie – acompanhada por Jacob – na cama.

Ele me olha. Sinto o meu corpo corresponder a ele. Minhas mãos vão para seu rosto involuntariamente e eu fecho os olhos sentindo a textura de sua pele.

-O dom dela... – ele fala interrompendo meus pensamentos. – esta evoluindo.

* * *

**Olá crianças como estão? Ai esta mais um capítulo para vocês. Se verem algum erro, me desculpem, mas como eu já disse – ou pelo menos eu acho que já disse – eu mesma reviso e sempre escapa alguma coisa... O Word às vezes falha! Rsrsrs**

**Como sempre criticas, elogios e sugestões são muitíssimos bem vindos, então sintam-se a vontade...**

**Até o próximo capitulo... :) **


	6. Surpresa

**Capitulo 5 – Surpresa **

**POV Renesmee Cullen**

Pela primeira vez na vida eu tinha ido à escola sozinha. O sol apareceu encoberto por nuvens, mas mesmo assim impediu que a minha família me acompanhasse. Foi diferente, um pouco solitário sem minha família me fazendo companhia.

É claro que as pessoas se aproximaram mais de mim. Eles não se intimidavam comigo, apenas os vampiros reais os despertava um sentimento de medo. Isso foi bom, eu não me sentei sozinha no almoço, mas definitivamente eu preferia minha mesa, afastada e familiar.

Minha mãe tinha dito que iria me buscar, mas eu a assegurei que não me importava de ir sozinha para casa. Era uma emoção diferente dirigir meu próprio carro sozinha. Por um momento eu sorri com esse pensamento.

Jake tinha me ensinado a dirigir e eu era boa nisso. Não tinha exatamente a mesma paixão por carros que meu pai e Rosalie tinham, mas eu conseguia discutir claramente quando eles começavam a falar sobre isso.

Já tinha uma semana que eu tinha visto Jake, mas ele só viria me ver na próxima semana. Eu, porém, estava pensando em fazer uma surpresa para ele e ir o visitar no campus dele. Só restava convencer meus pais.

Eu olhei para o céu, não estava chuvoso, mas também não estava claro. Ensolarado o suficiente para não permitir minha família vir a escola, nublado o bastante para eu poder vir. Enquanto caminhava para o meu carro no estacionamento da escola, notei uma figura em pé ao lado do meu sedã W212.

Não o reconheci de imediato. Me aproximei curiosa. Não era ninguém da escola e não era ninguém da minha família. Por um segundo meu coração deu um salto com a possibilidade de ser meu Jake. Mas a pessoa é mais baixa que Jake. Não era ele. Senti um momento de desanimo, mas depois a curiosidade venceu e cheguei mais perto da pessoa.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente para distinguir os traços encarei a pessoa sem acreditar no que via.

-Olá. – ele me cumprimentou.

Eu parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar.

-Você sabe quem eu sou? – ele perguntou sem se mover. – Eu não quis te assustar. Meu nome é...

-Sei quem você é. – respondi. – Sei quem você é Nahuel.

Ele sorriu parecendo aliviado. Relaxou a postura chegando perto de mim. Eu dei um passo para trás. E se o pai dele estivesse aqui? E se ele tivesse vindo fazer alguma coisa com minha família?

-Não... – ele começou – Não fique com medo. Não quero lhe fazer mal.

Eu o encarei desconfiada.

-O que você quer? – perguntei.

-Eu vi ver você e sua família. – ele respondeu. Ele pareceu sincero.

Eu me aproximei novamente. O olhei, ele tinha olhos tão pretos que as pupilas eram invisíveis. O cabelo era da mesma cor dos olhos. Negros. A pela tinha um suave tom de oliva. Era exatamente como eu me lembrava, mas ainda assim estava diferente. Usava roupas normais, não as que ele tinha usado na ultima vez que o vi.

-Por que não foi ate minha casa então? – indaguei.

-Por que eu queria ver você antes. – ele respondeu e mais uma vez vi sinceridade em seus olhos. – Queria muito ver você Renesmee.

Eu olhei para os meus tênis. Senti o sangue inundando minhas bochechas. Não gostei do modo como ele disse meu nome.

-Seria melhor se você fosse a minha casa. – falei insegura.

-Se importa em me dar uma carona? – ele perguntou se desencostando do carro.

Eu pensei por um momento. Não vi problema nenhum nisso. Não parecia que ele fosse alguém que tivesse a capacidade de fazer mal a ninguém, mas mesmo assim era melhor ter meu pai a par de tudo isso.

-Não me importo. – respondi.

Entrei no meu carro e ele entrou no banco carona. Eu percebi que alguns colegas me olhavam com curiosidade. Amanhã seria um dia é tanto! Liguei o carro e dei marcha ré. Entrei na avenida olhando para frente, mas pela visão periférica notei Nahuel me encarando.

Quem era esse homem que viera a minha salvação há quatro anos e sumiu sem nunca dar noticias e agora voltava sem avisar? Quem era esse homem que me olhava sem parar e que tinha vindo diretamente a mim?

* * *

**POV Bella Cullen**

Eu estava estranhamente apreensiva. Não gostava de ficar longe de Nessie e como era a primeira vez que ela ia a escola sem nenhum de nós era inquietante. Eu não sabia como ela estava, ou e estava precisando de mim. E como Emmett bem disse, se ela tiver a sorte que eu tinha quando era humana... não queria nem pensar no que podia acontecer.

-Ela esta bem. – disse Edward me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Eu sei –sorri para ele, que me encarava com um sorriso de canto – é apenas bobagem minha – garanti a ele.

-Preocupada com o primeiro voo dela? – Edward perguntou rolando na cama e ficando em cima de mim.

-Você não? – retruquei passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

-Eu me controlo melhor que você. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Bem, nesse caso o senhor está enganado – disse o trazendo mais para perto – Você é um pai ciumento e descontrolado – brinquei – você apenas sabe fingir.

-Ah isso é verdade. – ele me beijou e eu me deixei perder na sensação dos lábios dele nos meus. Eu nunca me cansava de Edward...

Encarava a parede branca sem realmente ver. Estava angustiada e os segundos pareciam se arrastar com uma lentidão que me desesperava. Edward fazia círculos em minhas costas na tentativa de me acalmar, mesmo sabendo ser em vão.

-Será que Nessie acharia muito ruim se nós fossemos ver como ela esta se saindo? – brinquei, mas com um fundo de verdade.

-Provavelmente sim – riu Edward – Mas se isso te deixar mais calma nós podemos fazer isso.

A proposta era tentadora, mas eu conhecia bem demais minha filha para saber que ela não gostaria disso, recusei mesmo contrariada.

-Vamos esperar mais uma hora. – disse suspirando.

Verifiquei, mais de uma vez, meu relógio de pulso para ver se não estava parado. Rosalie ficou na janela da sala sem desgrudar os olhos da entrada de veículos, completamente imóvel em sua beleza surreal. Eu por outro lado não conseguia ficar parada, mesmo sendo imortal, ficar parada nesse momento exigia muito de mim. Eu já estava quase cavando um buraco em nossa sala de estar quando escutei um carro se aproximando ao longe pegando a estrada de chão em direção à mansão.

Suspirei mais uma vez aquela manha, mas dessa vez de alivio. Rose ainda não desgrudava os olhos da estrada. Edward estava ao piano e parou quando escutou o sutil barulho do carro de Nessie. Me permiti ficar calma, mas apenas por uns poucos segundos. Surpreendendo-me Edward rosnou em protesto, provavelmente aos pensamentos de Nessie.

O encarei em busca de respostas, mas ele olhava para além da janela, escutando algo que eu não era capaz de ouvir. Me virei para Alice, que tinha chegado a poucos minutos a sala, mas ela fitava o vazio. Me virei em desespero para Rosalie, que ainda encarava a janela imóvel.

Ela pareceu captar meu olhar, uma vez que me encarou e eu vi a preocupação que devia estar em meu rosto refletido em suas feições perfeitas. Foi ai que o cheiro me atingiu. O cheiro inconfundível de minha filha misturado com outro cheiro ao mesmo tempo tão igual e tão diferente do dela.

Um meio vampiro. Exatamente como minha Renesmee. O único em sua espécie: Nahuel.

Renesmee entrou em casa com Nahuel ao seu lado. Ela estava apreensiva, nos encarava avaliando nossas reações e Nahuel entrou calmamente, como se estivesse sendo esperado.

-Peço desculpas por vir sem avisar, mas achei que não haveria problema. – Nahuel se desculpou, provavelmente sentindo a tensão da sala. – Não quis causar nenhum inconveniente, mas desde minha ultima visita quis muito voltar, mas nunca tive oportunidade.

-Não causou inconveniente nenhum, não se preocupe. – respondeu Edward. – Estamos surpresos apenas, não o esperávamos.

-Espero não ter problema. – disse o meio vampiro.

-Problema nenhum Nahuel – disse Alice sorrindo – Sente-se e nos conte como passou esses anos.

Nahuel se sentou e todos o acompanhamos. Nessie o analisava intrigada e imaginei que Carlisle ficaria em êxtase com ele ali para comparar os resultados dos testes que tinha feito com Nessie; conclui que ele não devia ter vindo com nenhuma má intenção, caso contrario Edward já teria descoberto. Então me permiti conversar normalmente com ele. Ele nos contou sobre sua vida, nos contou sobre o curso que fez depois que nos conhecemos e como tinha nos encontrado.

-Eu soube que Joham os procurou e peço desculpas por ele, quando fiquei sabendo tomei a liberdade de pegar o endereço para vir aqui me desculpar pessoalmente pelo que Joham tenha feito, seja lá o que for. – sua voz era grave.

Depois de Carlisle chegou nos reunimos com Nahuel na mesma sala que um ano antes tínhamos conversado com o pai dele. Edward estava ao meu lado e Carlisle muito animado como tinha previsto.

-Temos alguns pontos a tratar com você. – esclareceu Carlisle, contendo com muito custo a animação.

-É claro. – respondeu Nahuel – não tenho nada a esconder, vim primeiro para me desculpar e segundo, se vocês me permitirem, para conhecer um pouco mais essa família. Não pretendo ficar muito tempo, não gosto de ficar longe da minha terra nem da minha tia, mas alguns meses eu gostaria de ficar se não houver problema.

-Os Volturi o procuraram? – perguntou Carlisle.

-Um pouco depois que fui embora ele me procuraram, mas não fizeram nada, apenas queriam saber do paradeiro de Joham. – respondeu ele.

-E eles procuraram seu pai? – perguntei.

-Procuraram sim, mas não sei dizer sobre o que falaram, Joham não me disse nada e minhas irmãs também não sabiam o que conversaram. – disse ele – Só o que sei é que eles se acertaram de alguma forma.

-Joham veio nos procurar como você bem sabe. – começou Carlisle.

-Sei, e peço mais uma vez desculpas.

-Não é preciso meu rapaz. – respondeu ele – Seu pai estava muito interessado em Renesmee, veio reivindica-la. – Carlisle parou, mas Nahuel permaneceu em silencio – Nos conversamos e concordamos que era melhor ele manter distancia dela. Joham aceitou, trocamos algumas informações cientificas sobre a espécies de vocês e depois ele foi embora. Você não imagina que ele possa querer algo mais com Renesmee?

-Eu o visitei depois que ele veio ate vocês, ele me contou mais ou menos a mesma coisa, mas não acrescentou nada. Não penso que ele possa estar armando alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim fiquei e continuo de olho nele. – Nahuel parou olhando para cada um de nos – Joham se considera um cientista, paga qualquer preço por informações, não o considero mal, mas o considero louco e os loucos não devem ser tratados levianamente.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntei sem entender aquele conversa.

-Que se Joham tiver alguma coisa em mente contra Renesmee terá que enfrentar não apenas vocês como eu também.

O encarei com um misto de aflição e felicidade. Estava feliz por ter mais alguém que estivesse disposto a proteger minha filha se fosse necessário e estava aflita por pensar que existia uma possibilidade de um perigo maior ainda estar rondando minha filha.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Atrasei um pouquinho, mas finalmente ai esta o capitulo... Obrigada a Celi Yep pela review, minha amiga e leitora!**

**Bem, se você gostou do capitulo, comentem... se tem alguma sugestão, comentem... se viu algum erro, comentem... enfim... comentem! rsrsr**


	7. Confusa

**Capitulo 6 – Confusa **

**POV Nahuel**

-Como são suas irmãs? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa enquanto caminhávamos ao redor da casa dela.

-Como assim? – indaguei sem entender o que ela queria saber ao certo.

-Você se da bem com elas? – questionou Renesmee com curiosidade. – Vocês se veem muitas vezes?

Eu tinha chegado a casa dos Cullens há quase duas semanas. Ainda não tinha conquistado a confiança total deles, mas não estava escondendo nada de Edward Cullen, o leitor de mentes. Ou melhor, não estava escondendo quase nada.

Desde que eu tinha visto essa improvável família, ela não saiu da minha cabeça. Nem a mãe, que contrariando todas as chances, estava viva, nem a filha, que era ao mesmo tempo tão igual e tão diferente das minhas irmãs.

À medida que os dias se passavam e o final de semana se aproximava, Renesmee ia ficando mais empolgada e mais confiante em falar comigo. Eu não sabia o motivo da empolgação, mas eu sentia um calor em pensar que talvez eu fosse o motivo.

-Nós nos vemos um pouco. – respondi cauteloso. – Temos nossas diferenças, afinal elas foram criadas por Joham e eu por Hiulen, mas nos damos bem.

Ela ficou calada um pouco. Sentamos em um banco nos fundos onde existe um belo jardim, muito bem cultivado. Eu a observei atentamente. A pele translucida, os cachos cor de bronze caindo pelas costas dela, na altura da cintura. Os olhos cor de chocolate, exatamente como eu me lembrava.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Mãos pequenas e delicadas. Com certeza macias e quentes, mas eu não podia ter certeza, uma vez que ela nunca me tocou. O rosto era perfeito. A pele era tão clara como o resto do corpo dela, mas as bochechas ganhavam uma coloração avermelhada todas as vezes que ela me pegava a encarando.

Como agora, quando ela me olhou, sustentou meu olhar por alguns segundos e então olhou para as próprias mãos no colo, corando adoravelmente. Ela não conseguia fixar o olhar por muito tempo. Era adorável.

-E onde esta sua tia? – ela perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Ficou no Brasil. – respondi – Eu disse a ela que não precisava me acompanhar.

-Não pretende ficar muito tempo então? – ela franziu o cenho. Eu sorri. Será que ela queria que eu ficasse?

-Depende. – disse – Tudo depende.

Ela me olhou e deu um leve sorriso.

-Você tem algum dom Nahuel? – ela perguntou. Ela disse meu nome, eu gostava que ela falasse meu nome. Escuta-lo dito pela sua voz de anjo era lindo.

-Nenhum dom especial como você. – me aproximei um pouco dela e ela mais uma vez, mas imperceptivelmente se afastou. Isso magoou um pouco.

-E suas irmãs? – ela continuou com o interrogatório. Eu não me importava em continuar respondendo desde que continuasse ouvindo sua voz.

-Também não. – respondi – Você é especial e única mesmo entre os da nossa espécie.

Renesmee absorveu o que eu tinha falado em silencio, mas então sorriu para mim.

-Eles te procuraram? – ela perguntou baixinho e eu sabia que ela estava falando dos Volturi.

-Sim. – respondi. – Algum tempo depois deu ter ido embora ele procurou a mim e a Joham. – contei, avaliando a reação dela, para ver se não estava a assustando.

-Eles o ameaçaram? – ela perguntou ainda sussurrando.

-Eu não sei o que eles conversaram, mas Joham não fez mais nenhuma experiência. – respondi o que eu sabia.

Depois me lembrei que a pouco mais de um ano Joham tinha vindo ate ela para reivindicar seus direitos como cientista. Senti raiva dele mais uma vez.

-Olha Renesmee, eu sei que Joham veio atrás de você há alguns meses – comecei – quero que você saiba que eu não tinha ideia que ele ia fazer isso. Se eu soubesse eu teria dado um jeito de impedir, mas só fiquei sabendo depois que ele tinha vindo. Me desculpe por ele.

-Não tem por que se desculpar Nahuel. – ela falou, mas notei que ela esperava por essa explicação. – Como você mesmo disse, você não pode evitar.

-Mesmo assim me desculpe.

Ela sorriu, foi o sorriso mais sincero que ela tinha dado a mim ate então. Ela finalmente tinha sorrido para mim. Isso era tão bom...

* * *

**POV Renesmee Cullen**

Nahuel sorria para mim. Nos tínhamos passado a tarde nos jardins de Esme, conversando sobre tantos assuntos quanto possível. Ele respondia minhas perguntas, sempre me encarando, sempre sorrindo. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão que o estava entediando, mas ele nunca demonstrava impaciência e as horas passavam sem que eu percebesse. Era fácil dialogar com ele, ele não me pressionava a nada, suas perguntas nunca eram constrangedoras, a única coisa que me fazia corar era quando eu sentia seu olhar em meu rosto, me olhando com tanta intensidade que eu não conseguia sustentar seu olhar.

Eu me perguntava o que ele estaria pensando quando me encarava dessa forma. Quis ter o dom de Edward, alguma coisa que fosse útil, em vez de apenas poder enviar meus pensamentos aos outros. Não era de muita utilidade e nos últimos meses, onde eu às vezes enviava meus pensamentos às pessoas próximas a mim sem querer, era constrangedor.

-O que você esta pensando? – indagou Nahuel.

-Nada em particular. – respondi, aliviada por saber que meus pensamentos eram somente meus – Apenas pensando sobre meu dom.

-Um dom lindo. – ele comentou.

-Mas de muito pouca utilidade. – respondi. – Não é um dom ofensivo.

-Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. – ele me garantiu – Ninguém lhe fara mal.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntei, sentindo alguma outra coisa em suas palavras.

-Intuição. – ele desconversou.

Eu ia pressiona-lo a responder, ele tinha me deixado realmente curiosa, mas não tive tempo de falar nada. Eu estava esperando que Jake chegasse no dia seguinte, ele ainda não sabia sobre Nahuel, faríamos uma surpresa a ele, então quando ouvi um carro se aproximando perdi a linha de pensamento. Por que não era um carro qualquer que estava se aproximando, eu conhecia ate mesmo o barulho do motor do carro _dele_.

É claro que eu conhecia, eu mesma tinha ajudado a terminar, na verdade eu tinha mais atrapalhado que ajudado, mas eu conhecia aquele som. Jake resolvera adiantar a viajem. Levantei do banco, indo para a entrada de carros, era quase que inconsciente, eu apenas fui puxada para perto dele, não tinha escolha. Era mais forte que eu, eu precisava vê-lo. Mal senti que Nahuel tinha me acompanhado ou que meus pais também estavam na entrada de veículos esperando ele, um gesto incomum.

Os pequenos detalhes não importavam, quando cada célula do meu corpo parecia saber que em poucos segundos eu veria Jacob. Pulei nele antes mesmo que ele tivesse saído completamente do carro, parecia que não nos víamos há anos e não há poucas semanas. Mas qualquer tanto de tempo que eu ficava longe dele era muito, era longo demais, todas as vezes que nós nos encontrávamos eu me perguntava como tinha conseguido passar tanto tempo sem o ver.

-Nessie... – sussurrou Jake e eu me deleitei com sua voz. A voz que espantava qualquer pesadelo meu, qualquer medo.

-Você veio mais cedo. – disse ainda abraçada com ele.

-Resolvi fazer uma surpresa. – ele respondeu saindo do carro e me rebocando com ele. Eu não desgrudaria dele tão cedo.

-Que bom que veio. – olhei para ele – Adivinha? Nós vamos passar as férias em Forks. – disse a novidade, Edward e Bella tinham confirmado isso uns dois dias atrás e eu estava ansiosa para contar a Jake.

-Serio? – Jake estava me olhando com um sorriso enorme – Que bom Ness, assim você vai poder uns dias na reserva, tenho certeza que todos estão morrendo de saudade de você.

Eu sorri com a ideia, eu podia ir a La Push, sempre fora bem vinda lá, mas desde que me mudara de Forks, há mais de dois anos, quase nunca mais tinha ido lá. Era uma ideia maravilhosa.

-Grande ideia Jake – respondi quase quicando abraçada a ele – Vocês deixam não deixam? – perguntei olhando meus pais.

-Grande ideia cachorro. – resmungou meu pai me fazendo sorrir.

Jake também sorriu olhando para meus pais e então ele parou e o sorriso sumindo do seu rosto. Olhei para ele me perguntando o que tinha acontecido para seu corpo se contrair, segui seu olhar, encontrado em sua linha de visão o meu visitante.

-Ah... – me senti um pouco culpada por ter esquecido completamente de Nahuel e me apressei em consertar o erro. – Jake esse é Nahuel. – apresentei. – Você se lembra dele, não é?

Jake voltou a andar, dessa vez devagar e parou em frente a Nahuel, meus pais ao lado. A expressão de Jake era seria demais quando ele estendeu a mão para Nahuel. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas o aberto de mão que eles trocaram me pareceu com mais força que o necessário.

-Jake tudo bem? – perguntei em duvida.

-Claro, claro. – respondeu ele, o que só aumentou minha suspeita, eu só não conseguia entender o que estava errado.

Entramos em casa, Jacob guardou a mochila no quarto onde ele sempre dormia quando vinha me ver no primeiro andar e depois foi para a sala. Eu não desgrudei dele um só instante, mas Jake parecia mais... frio. Sim, essa era a palavra certa. Jacob estava distante, como se seu pensamento estivesse em outro planeta e quando seu olhar encontrava Nahuel, era um olhar frio. Não era algo que eu estava acostumada vindo dele.

O dia passou voando, mas eu tinha a sensação que eu tinha feito alguma cosia errada. Jake estava muito tenso, por mais que sorrisse, que brincasse comigo, aquele olhar que não pertencia a ele estava lá. Era o mesmo rosto que eu conhecia desde sempre, mas tinha alguma coisa nele que me fazia acha-lo diferente. Como se o rosto dele estivesse endurecido, como se ele fosse... cruel. Não, Jacob não era cruel, isso era apenas coisa da minha cabeça, garanti a mim mesma.

Eu esperava que fosse apenas a surpresa de ter visto Nahuel, mas o final de semana passava e mesmo assim a postura de Jake não relaxava, não mudava. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer e a sensação de culpa ia aumentando a cada vez que eu olhava o rosto, outrora sorridente de Jake, enrijecido com uma mascara de frieza e sarcasmo. Nos estávamos nos fundos da mansão e eu já tinha decidido que perguntaria a ele o que estava errado. O que eu tinha feito de errado? Por que Jacob estava com raiva de mim?

* * *

**Oiie, desculpem o enorme atraso, mas foi inevitável, enfim, o que acharam desse capitulo? Qualquer critica, sugestão ou elogio não se esqueçam de comentar, isso me deixa muito, mas muito feliz mesmo... XD**

**Nahuel acabou de entrar na historia e espero que eu esteja deixando as coisas bem claras para vocês... e que as vezes o enredo esta tão formulado na minha cabeça que esqueço que vocês não sabem o futuro deles.. rsrs, enfim... comentem e ate o próximo capitulo, beijokas!**


	8. Revelação

**Capitulo 7 – Revelação**

**POV Jacob Black**

-Você esta com raiva de mim Jake? – Nessie perguntou com a vozinha triste e eu me odiei por fazê-la sofrer.

-Não. – a assegurei – Não Nessie, não. De onde você tirou isso?

Eu queria tranquiliza-la. Não estava com raiva dela, claro que não. Seria impossível sentir tal sentimento de Nessie. Como seria possível sentir raiva de um anjo?

-Então o que foi? – ela perguntou e colocou a mãozinha em minha bochecha me mostrando como eu estava me comportando nos últimos dias. Eu estava sendo um estupido.

-Eu tenho raiva de mim mesmo Nessie. – esclareci e vi a confusão em seus olhos antes de ver em seus pensamentos. –Tenho raiva por não poder ficar perto de você. Por não poder estar aqui quando você precisa.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos de chocolate e uma serie de imagens nossas surgiu em minha mente. Desde quando ela era um bebê de colo ate agora a pouco, quando ela estava preocupada por ter feridos meus sentimentos.

-Você esta sempre comigo Jake. – ela sussurrou tão baixo que sua voz era quase inaudível – aqui... – ela tirou a mão da minha bochecha e colocou na própria cabeça. – e aqui... – dessa vez a mão dela voou para o lado esquerdo do peito, onde está seu coração. – Não importa as milhas que nos separem você esta sempre a distancia de um polegar, lembra?

É claro que eu lembrava. Minha Nessie, sempre sabia o que falar e mais uma vez me senti péssimo por ter lhe feito sofrer nem que seja por um segundo se quer.

-Me desculpe por ser um idiota meu anjo. – pedi segurando suas mãos.

"Você não é um idiota" ela me disse em seus pensamentos. "Eu te amo Jake." Ela pensou e eu escutei em minha mente.

-Eu te amo Nessie. – sussurrei de volta a puxando para um abraço. Ela se aconchegou em mim e ficamos em silencio. Não restava mais nada a dizer, eu estava onde queria estar. Com minha Nessie; com minha vida.

* * *

**POV Nahuel**

Ela estava abraçada com ele. Ela o tocava sem medo e sem restrições, como nunca tinha feito comigo. Eu sabia do seu dom, mas nunca o tinha visto por conta própria, ela nunca tinha tocado em mim.

Senti um estranho sentimento e sai da onde estava. Não queria mais ver nada. Não queria vê-la abraçada com ele. Seja lá o que eles tinham conversado eu tinha a sensação de que não iria gostar de saber.

Corri em direção da floresta por um tempo. Minha respiração estava acelerada quando parei perto de um riacho e matei minha sede de agua. O que eu podia fazer? Não abrir mão de Renesmee, isso não. Não enquanto eu tivesse chance.

Aquele metamorfo se interessava por ela, isso eu não tinha duvidas, mas e ela gosta dele? Sim, ela gosta. O jeito que ela deixava ele a tocar era uma prova disso. Renesmee era tímida demais e só se ela confiasse muito em alguém para permitir essa aproximação.

Mas não era o fim. Não ainda. Eu ainda não tinha dado o jogo como perdido. Renesmee fora feita para mim. Quer dizer, somos da mesma espécie, isso com certeza devia contar para alguma coisa.

Ela era jovem ainda, parecia não ter consciência da forma como eu a olhava, como _ele_ a olhava. Mas eu tinha tempo. Esperaria ela crescer, esperaria por ela. Esperaria ela escolher entre eu ou ele.

Resolvi voltar para a casa dos Cullens, eu só precisava pensar um pouco, e já tinha tomado uma decisão. Estava mais calmo com isso. Decidir lutar me acalmou. Não luta corpo a corpo, mas eu lutaria por Renesmee.

Cheguei perto da casa e vi uma figura em pé, como se estivesse me esperando. Senti o cheiro e franzi o nariz. Cheiro de cachorro...

* * *

**POV Jacob Black**

Nessie estava dormindo em seu quarto. Eu tinha ficado com ela ate agora a pouco. Tinha colocado suas mãos em meu rosto apenas pelo prazer de ver o que ela estava sonhando. Sonhos belos tomavam conta da noite de minha pequena.

Nada muito conexo, mas vários rostos e paisagens diferentes. Nada de diferente de outros sonhos dela. Sorri um pouco quando vi meu próprio rosto em vários flashes diferentes. Eu gostava de saber que estava nos pensamentos de Nessie.

Ainda estava sorrindo quando um rosto diferente apareceu em sua mente logo após o meu. O sorriso sumiu do meu rosto imediatamente. Aquele Nahuel apareceu sorrindo nos sonhos de minha Nessie.

O ciúme queimou dentro de mim. No começo não compreendi o motivo, mas depois tudo se tornou mais claro. Ele estava aqui, hospedado nessa casa, no quarto ao lado, sendo recebido como um convidado de honra, enquanto eu quando vinha fora do dia recebia caras feias como recompensa. Eu não tinha permissão de morar aqui. Eu tinha que morar longe da minha vida e esse cara chega aqui e é recebido como se fosse um velho amigo da família.

Travei o queixo. Olhei no rosto sereno de Nessie dormindo tentando me acalmar. Me concentrei nas respirações compassadas dela e funcionou. O tremor que eu estava sentindo passou ao ver seu rosto calmo em um sono tranquilo. Por mais que eu estivesse com raiva, não conseguia ficar irritado com ela perto de mim e em segurança.

Mas esse era o problema. Por que eles deixaram esse Nahuel ficar aqui? E se ele quisesse fazer mal a Nessie?

Dei um beijo em seus cachos e sai do quarto. Cheguei à sala, estava vazia. Pensei em ir à cozinha, mas não sentia fome. O tremor tinha voltado, sem Nessie perto de mim eu não passava de um fraco.

Bella e Edward apareceram ao meu lado. Bella com uma expressão preocupada e Edward analisando meus pensamentos. O que ele queria? Não era eu que era uma ameaça aqui.

-Jacob... – começou Bella.

-O que vocês estão pensando? – perguntei sem conseguir me controlar. – E em mim que vocês não podem confiar? Em mim?

Mantive a voz baixa por que não queria que Nessie acordasse. Mas estava quase explodindo de raiva e frustação. Como eles podiam confiar nele?

-Não é assim. – disse o leitor de mentes – Não é dessa forma.

-Jacob... – chamou Bella novamente. – Ele...

-Eu não posso se quer morar aqui e vocês abrigam um estranho no quarto ao lado do dela? – sibilei – Como vocês puderam coloca-la em risco?

-Ela não esta em risco. – disse Edward – Acha que eu colocaria a minha filha em perigo? Eu sei o que ele esta pensando e Caslisle esta fazendo alguns exames que podem nós ajudar.

Me virei para Bella. Ela tinha me traído. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Ela me conhecia melhor que ninguém. Ela tinha deixado isso acontecer.

-Jake não... – sussurrou ela ao ver a acusação em meus olhos.

-O que você quer? – perguntei de novo. – Você odeia tanto assim eu ter tido _impriting_ com Renesmee que prefere coloca-la ao lado de um estranho?

-Não, claro que não Jacob...

-Você quer o que então Bella? – perguntei sentindo minhas forças sumindo. Eu falei sobre o _impriting_ para feri-la, mas assim que terminei de falar vi as verdades nas minhas palavras. – Por que não me mata logo de uma vez?

-Jacob não é como você esta pensando. – ela falou se aproximando de mim, eu me afastei e a expressão dela se tornou magoada. – Ele pode ajudar a descobrimos mais sobre o futuro de Nessie.

-Não a tirem de mim. - implorei a eles.

-Nunca Jake. Jamais. – Bella respondeu colocando a mão gélida no meu rosto.

-Ela o ama. – disse. E mais uma vez senti a verdade das minhas palavras. Ela o ama. Nessie o ama.

Eu olhei para Edward e ele tinha a mesma expressão que Bella. Ele acenou uma única vez. Sim, ela o ama. Sorri amargamente.

"Você sabia que isso ia acontecer quando permitiu que ele ficasse?" perguntei em meus pensamentos.

-Não. – respondeu ele. – Por mais que você não acredite, eu teria evitado se soubesse.

Olhei para o nada. Senti minhas pernas dormentes, todo o meu corpo estava dormente. Foi como ser nocauteado, como quando ela foi embora pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que ela estava ao meu alcance, mas mesmo assim a dor me anestesiava. Então a realidade tomou conta de mim...

Ele tinha vindo lutar por ela.

Me senti um tolo por só agora enxergar isso. Ele esperou ela crescer e veio lutar por ela. "Mas ela ainda é uma criança!" pensei exasperado. Parecia que para ele não. Mas eu não iria deixar as coisas assim.

Eu não desistiria sem lutar. Eu iria proteger Nessie. Eu iria ficar do lado dela enquanto ela me quisesse.

Olhei para eles de novo. Minha melhor amiga me olhava apreensiva, Edward estava uma estatua, mas eu podia jurar que vi um sorriso de relance. Ou talvez tenha sido minha imaginação.

-Vou ficar um pouco com ela. – declarei.

Bella me deu um beijo no rosto e eu subi as escadas novamente. Entrei no quarto dela e ela estava como eu a tinha deixado. Ainda dormia tranquilamente. Peguei suas mãos entre as minhas, mas ela já não sonhava mais nada.

Sentei na beirada da cama com cuidado para não perturbar seu sono. Foi em vão. Ela piscou e me encarou, então sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei e ela me guiou ate que eu tivesse deitado em sua cama. Ela descansou a cabeça no meu braço e voltou a dormir.

Eu senti seu cheiro suave e fechei os olhos também. "Eu vou te proteger minha Renesmee. Eu prometo."

Fiquei abraçado a ela, mas atento aos sons da floresta. Nessie dormia profundamente, sua respiração calma e constante e o som de seu coração batendo como asas de um colibri, rápido, era o som mais importante para mim, o som que me dizia que ela estava segura em meus braços e que nada a machucaria, por que eu nunca deixaria.

Quando escutei um movimento diferente na floresta, levantei da cama e embrulhei Nessie. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e sai para a escuridão.

* * *

**Olááá?**

**Será que tem alguém ai?**

**Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem pelo enorme, gigantesco hiato, mas acontecerão tantas coisas nas ultimas semanas que foi impossível postar. Computador estraga, inspiração some, preguiça aparece, provas e seminários na faculdade, enfim... poderia passar o dia todo dando desculpas a vocês, mas o importante e que eu voltei! \0/**

**Reviews?**


End file.
